The Trials of Torchwood
by Allebasii
Summary: Basicaly, like my other story "Ode To The Doctor s " this is a series of oneshots and songfics i wrote for Torchwood. some may become their own stories. rated "M" for paranoia, violence, and all around Torchwood/Captain Jack-ness. *Title may change.*
1. When They Come For Me

**"When they come for me" by Linkin Park. _(Album: A Thousand Suns)_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: for those who have not seen seasons 1 & 2 of Torchwood, there are SPOILERS!**

**This is a new little One-shots story, much like my "Ode to the Doctor[s]", except it's Torchwood. the rating is "M" mainly for paranoia and violent scenes (which are _bound_ to happen; this is _Torchwood _after all.) that's the big difference between Torchwood and Doctor Who. nothing has to end perfectly; Torchwood has more emotion, more horror, more sadness, more joy or laughter when things turn out right.**

**In sum:**

**In Torchwood, you see the blood. (think of that, especialy people who saw "The Doctor's Daughter")**

**This song is for my absolutely favorite Torchwood character, Dr. OWEN HARPER! Not really sure how I can put much details or descriptions, and this song is kinda hard to imagine if you haven't heard it before. So! I'll more likely than not just put little descriptions of scenes that have happened on Torchwood at one time or another, and I'll be skipping around between episodes, hopefully in the correct order.**

*****Song lyrics may be slightly off; i wrote what i hear. and Some details from the following scenes may be slightly off, (Such as dialogue/who says it) because seeing as I only have my memory to rely on and the few relevant Torchwood episodes we have recorded. (A Day In The Death; Reset; Something Borrowed; Adrift, etc.)*****

**What really sucks is I don't have the episode "Dead Man Walking" where they actually bring Owen back, and that's one of the scenes I've written. Have I mentioned that Owen is my favorite Torchwood character? I have no idea why, maybe it's because he's sarcastic, and funny, or maybe it's the being dead bit. Anyways, I love him, and he'll have a lota Songsfics and One-Shots on the way!**

**Still not comfortable with first PoV, so most of my first ones will be in Third PoV, until I'm more comfortable writing for Torchwood & Doctor Who.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

…

***(Instrumental Percussion)***

…

**_Yeah,_**

**I am not a pattern to be followed**

**The pill that I'm on is a tough one to swallow**

**I'm not a criminal, not a role model**

**Not a born leader I'm a tough act to follow**

_Silence pervaded the normally loud interior of the Hub._

_Owen Harper tried to suppress a snicker as he felt the potential recruit's awed eyes sweep over his back, while he watched her reflection in his computer screen: black hair, wide eyes, mouth slightly open in shock, and, this was the kicker, an actual pizza box in her hands, and from the smell of it, actual pizza!_

_At the desk near his, Toshiko Sato giggled, and with a smirk, he spun his chair around while finally letting out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry, I can't do this—he set me off!" Tosh accused playfully, pointing at him, and he heard the blowtorch turn off as Suzie Castello quit her facade too._

**I am not the fortune and the fame**

**Nor the same person telling you to forfeit the game**

**I came in the ring like a dog on a chain**

**And found out the underbelly's sicker than it seems**

_He felt an odd calmness sweep through his body as he stared into the eyes of the Weevil that stood across the cage from him, hunched and ready to strike at any moment._

_The feral brutality of its very posture and challenging gaze awoke in him a primal, animalistic rage. It was the urge to fight; to experience the fierce satisfaction of flesh and bones give way under curled fists, to see blood rise to the surface of the beaten form of the enemy as they lay limply upon the ground, while you stand above, the higher being, victorious over your slain enemy._

_All he wanted in that moment was to feel the release of primal violence, the same as all those men gathered here. He'd always reveled in the adrenalin rush in this line of work. Always under constant threat, in some form or other._

_He closed his eyes, and heard the Weevil roar a challenge and charge._

**And it seems ugly, but it can get worse**

'**Cause even a blueprint is a gift and curse**

**'Cause once you've got a theory of how the thing works**

**Everybody wants the next thing to be just like the first**

_Martha Jones was dying. He could see the delicate flesh and muscles of her stomach moving in grotesque bulges as the creature—mayfly—whatever it was— crawled beneath her skin, possibly tearing it's way through vital muscles and organs._

_He spun around to the backpack he had brought as an idea struck, and he ripped open the bag to reveal the Singularity Scalpel. Gripping it tightly as he fiddled quickly, yet determinedly, closely watching the alien symbols scroll up the screen as he turned it to face Martha's abdomen, and another turn of a knob revealed the writhing creature inside._

_"Are you sure you can work that thing?" Jack shouted, and he gritted his teeth._

_"I think I've got the calibrations right!" Owen said quickly, turning more knobs, and the Mayfly came into clearer view, until the rest of the surrounding tissue was blurred away, no longer in sight._

_Sending a desperate prayer to whatever force controlled this universe, he jammed his finger onto the firing button._

_With a strangled gasp, Martha shot up into a sitting position, and, with another, almost silent breath, fell limply back onto the table._

_The heart-monitor read zero._

_No!_

_Suddenly she coughed, and the relief that he hadn't killed her crashed through Owen like a tidal wave._

**And I'm not a robot,**

**I'm not a monkey**

**I will not dance even if the beat is funky**

**Opposite of lazy**

**Far from a punk**

**Y'all outa stop talking**

**And start tryin' to catch up**

**Motherfuckers**

**And all the people say:**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

**Try to catch up motherfuckers**

_**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**_

_Adrenaline rushed through his system at the sight of the gun pointed at him, but he did not once think that Copley would actually shoot. "Come on now, we're both reasonable men, you know you don't really want to—"_

_That was, until he heard the shot go off, and feel the ripping, twisting agony as the pulled tore itself through his chest, exploding in a mass of bloodied flesh, and sending a rush of blood up his throat which dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as he gasped for air, collapsed on the ground._

_Very dimly through a haze of black fog, he could hear voices calling him, shouting his name. But they quickly faded away._

_And there was silence; a silence that stretched on to eternity._

_Nothingness._

_And a nameless terror, stalking him in the dark._

**Lorne said money changes situation**

**Bigs said it increase the complication**

**Cain said don't step I aint the one,**

**Chuck said an Uzi weighs a motherfucking ton**

**And I'm just studding at the game that they taugh****t me**

**Rocking every stage and every place that they brought me**

**I'm awfully under rated**

**But came here to correct it, and so it aint forsaken **

**I'ma save it for the record I am: **

_Through the blackness of Death where he crouched, blind and deaf, he could feel the stirrings of some horrible creature, a creature that seemed to surround him. The feeling of an ice-cold breeze; the slide of a shroud against his skin, claws just barely touching his flesh; all of these sent an unimaginable thrill of terror through him as he struggled in vain to run through the dark._

_And then the light came._

_It was not a physical light that penetrated the shadow world that was death; no, he could feel energy, pouring into his body from some other being. He didn't know what the light was, but it was light just the same, and he clung to it like a sailor to a life-line— which is exactly what it was, only he didn't know it then._

_But the creature was unwilling to let him escape; it grabbed onto him, holding him in place for an immeasurable time, and the light seemed to fade as Owen gave up hope…but then it burst back into shining brilliance as he heard his name:_

_"Owen! Hang on buddy, don't let go…"_

_Renewed strength flowed into him, and he clutched the light tighter in his mind, imagining his arms reaching out, drawing the light toward him, climbing high and higher out of the dark and then—with a huge gasp of long-forsaken air he resurfaced; resurrected._

**The opposite of wack**

**Opposite of weak**

**Opposite of slack**

**Standing under heat**

**Synonym of crack**

**Closer to a peak**

**Far from a punk **

**Y'all outa stop talking**

**And start tryin' to catch up**

**Motherfuckers **

**And all the people say:**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

**Try to catch up Motherfuckers**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

_Panic and confusion overwhelmed a good ten seconds of his first—and last breaths of life—giving oxygen, and he shouted and jerked his arms around, trying to feel his chest where, just a second ago he had felt unutterable agony. Bright light from a surgical lamp blinded him as he listened to the confusing babble of voices around him._

_"Fifty seconds" He heard Ianto call out, and behind his head, he heard Jack curse._

_It was then that he realized what had happened._

_"Oh my god, I was dead! I died!" He said, horror in his voice, but Jack cut him off._

_"Owen, I need the combination for the morgue, you're the only one who knows it!"_

_"You brought me back for that?" He said in outrage, but then he heard Ianto call out "Thirty seconds" and Jack said "C'mon Owen!"_

_"Ok, ok," he said, and, drudging up the memory amongst the chaos, rattled off the combination, which he heard Tosh—he had known her so long he even knew the sound of her typing from the amount of pressure she applied to the keys—typed into the computer, and a low ding! From the computer proclaimed it's validity, which Tosh herself announced in a strained voice, "I've got it."_

_"Twenty seconds" Ianto said, and Owen looked up to see him standing near a computer monitor, watching him with sad eyes._

_"We've got twenty seconds. Anything you want to say to Owen, now's the time for it." Jack said solemnly, and at that moment, Owen didn't mind that he was talking as if he weren't there._

_**Oh when they come for me,**_

_**Come for me,**_

_**I'll be gone…**_

_**Oh when they come for me,**_

_**Come for me,**_

_**I'll be gone…**_

_**Oh when they come for me!**_

_**Come for me!**_

_**I'll be gone! **_

_Owen Harper held his head high as he faced Death. In his hand he held Tosh's alien-enhanced tech device, god knows what it was called, even though she had told him enough times._

_He tossed the device to the side, while behind him Toshiko herself slammed her hands desperately against the doors, shouting his name, while the little boy with cancer— Tommy— stared at him in awe, and past him in fear._

_For their stood Death itself. A tall skeleton, clothed in a shroud of black smoke, looking for all the world from a distance as a great hulking ape, until you got a closer look. And then you looked no more._

_"C'mon!" Owen goaded, raising his arms, fingers spread wide as he tensed for the attack, "what are ya gonna do? Kill me?" he smirked._

_Owen and Death circled each other, shoulders hunched, knees bent as each prepared to spring. But Death it seemed thought that Owen would never attack first; after all, when it came for you, no one escaped it. And no one was crazy enough to attack Death._

_But Owen knew he was one of the exceptions for the former, so he decided to be an exception for the latter too. It'd make for a more interesting eulogy on his grave after all; if he even had one that is._

_With a shout of defiance, Owen charged straight at Death, not knowing whether he would live or die to tell the tale._

**And all the people say:**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

**Try to catch up Motherfuckers**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

**And all the people say:**

**Aaaaahh, Aaaaahh,**

**Try to catch up Motherfuckers**

***(World War II sounding speech in background)***

***(Tribal Singing/ Instrumental)***

. . .

**AN: YES! My awesomest song-fic ever done (in my opinion!) WOOT! I apologize if it got a little boring, or (if you were listening to the song while reading) you had to keep pausing to read so the lyrics were at the right spots.**

**So! Who loved it? who was bored? Who is wondering why the heck **_**Owen**_** is my favorite when I've also got Jack and Ianto to choose from? (Note: Rhys doesn't really get a vote; yes, he's important, but he mostly just irritates Me. so… yeah)**

**Anyways, I find it hard to **_**not**_** notice that although people **_**are**_** reading this, I've gotten **_**NO**_** reviews! I mean c'mon, not even a little advice, or flame? (Not that I'm asking for flames—although I do enjoy reading them. most of the time they are either right, or just plain funny to read)**

**Review Song: (hahahah, now I think I should write something for River Song)**

**~Make sure you vote and review! ~**

**~Or a shoe I'll throw at you! ~**

**~If I don't update soon,~**

**~I'll probably get stabbed with a spoon~**

**~So review, ~**

**~Or I can't update~**

**~And If I can't update~**

**~Someone will kill me with a spoon, ~**

**~Or a rabid raccoon,~**

**~So review, ~**

**~And I wont die, ~**

**~And you can read more about my favorite dead/immortal guy! ~**

**For people wondering why 'vote' is in the review song, check out my poll! If you've read 'em already, then VOTE, if you haven't, check them out, (even _if_ you're not a Twilight Fan) you may find yourself enjoying them!**

**Note: though it is unofficial (newest chap is under works) "Heroes of the Evolution" is on a **_**temporary**_** HIATUS. Hopefully, that will end soon; my main focus is "True Vamp" right now. Remember if you read them, VOTE & REVIEW!**

***(fades out to sound of a racecar speeding away)***


	2. Steven

**The Trials of Torchwood:**

**Steven **

**. . . **

Steven looked at Uncle Jack with trust; though he could hear his mother shouting something, he couldn't hear what she was saying. _Something about running? But from what? Uncle Jack would never hurt me…_

He could see his Uncle standing behind one of those control panels, running between two laptops, while staring determinedly at the keys with an emotion Steven couldn't quit figure out.

Suddenly Uncle Jack stopped running, and standing in front of the laptop, he looked up at him and Steven saw tears in his eyes as he looked, and a devastating, heartbreaking sadness.

For the first time, Steven felt fear.

His foot twitched as he suddenly made up his mind to get away.

Uncle Jack flipped a switch.

And Steven's mind went blank, and all he could hear was a slow-building, high-pitched sound that was almost like singing, coming from his own throat.

All he could feel were waves of searing heat as they rushed through his mind, building and building until he thought he would explode.

Steven began to shake uncontrollably, unnaturally, as the constructive wave blasted through his mind with the force of a boiling tsunami.

The only relative comfort he felt from the heat was a slight coolness running from his ears and nose, which, unbeknownst to him, was blood flowing from ruptured brain cells and veins.

Suddenly all of the strength left him, and he collapsed.

As he sank into darkness, in the distant corners of his mind, he could hear scary voices screaming in terror and pain, and then there was nothing.

Steven was gone.


End file.
